Broken Cisco, Rageful Lisa
by LycoX
Summary: During an attack by Zoom, Cisco makes a stand against the demonic speedster.


**Broken Cisco,**

 **Rageful Lisa**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is a sequel to 'Cisco's Run In With The Reverse Flash And Lisa's Ire Over It'. Cisco and Lisa have been secretly together for a great deal of time since then and Cisco's short lived relationship with Kendra never happened because of that. Though they did become friends. Takes place three weeks before the upcoming events of next week's episode.**

* * *

It was chaos in the streets of Central City's business district and the news crews in the area were hoping they wouldn't get targeted by the demonic speedster in black that they learned was known as Zoom. And they all hoped their vans would be able to get them the heck out of dodge if he came for them. He and their Scarlet Speedster had showed up not too long ago in the business district and the fight had proven to be particularly brutal. Something that was bringing back memories of the time he held the Flash up like he wasn't even anything at Central City Picture News. Thankfully the Flash wasn't alone as he had help in the form of an African American man who could somehow light himself on fire. Both were certainly giving Zoom all they could throw at him but so far he was proving to be resilient.

Everyone was surprised however when a man wearing a silver helmet suddenly showed up and joined in on the fight against Zoom. Jay had always been against the Velocity formula but this time he couldn't just sit back and do nothing as Barry and FIRESTORM fought against Zoom. And so against his better judgement, he took some of the Velocity Six, got into his gear, had a heck of a kiss from a scared Caitlin, and sped off to the area. " **So you've gained your speed back then huh? No matter, I will take it from you as I did before.** " Zoom's voice frankly frightened the Hell out of those watching and would give young kids nightmares for a good long while.

"Not this time Zoom!" Spat Jay as he sped to deck the Speedster in the jaw and missing much to his frustration.

FIRESTORM thankfully managed to keep him from being grabbed after that with a blast of fire that did not please Zoom in the slightest. It gave Barry the opportunity to spear him however and quickly land a few speedy punches before the other Speedster threw him off and tried to stomp on him but missed. The two entered into a flurry of attacks that the human eye couldn't see except for bolts of lightning and even Jay soon joined in to help Barry out. However it was to no avail as Zoom used the vibrations in the air to blow them away from him with a clap of his hands using his speed. Making them land pretty hard on the ground.

He was awash in flames soon after and it was not the most pleasant of experiences despite the fact his suit was designed to handle high amounts of heat after a run in with Deathstorm some time ago. " _Keep packing it on Jackson!_ " Called out Professor Stein from his place within Jax.

"Bro, stop usin' my full name!" Grumbled Jax as he continued to pour on the heat in the hopes it would work without killing him. As the last thing he wanted on his conscience was someone's death, no matter how evil they were.

Professor Stein wouldn't get a chance to respond as Zoom used his arms to blow away the fire right back at them with an angry yell. "Whoa!" Jax was thankful he was able to move out of the way in time.

But unfortunately for him he got a Hellish blow to the face followed by rapid punches all over his body. Zoom used his considerable strength to send the man a good distance away with a powerful punch to the chest. The blow of the impact forced the two to separate with groans after landing on the ground and neither wouldn't be able to get back up for some time. " **I trust I will not have to provide further lessons in why it is not wise to go against me.** " Said Zoom to the fallen heroes.

"School's out Zoom!" Roared out Jay as he sped by and managed to get him in the face with a punch.

Zoom didn't bother to make a response as he charged at his fellow Earth-2 native and the two went into a flurry of attacks that looked like streaks of lightning. Jay wound up getting thrown in to Barry when he rushed to join in on the fight, knocking the both of them painfully to the ground and making Barry lose his breath due to Jay being on top of him. Zoom walked up to the two fallen Speedsters and grabbed Jay by his jacket and leaned down. " **You fail yet again Flash, and this time not only will I take your speed. But I will take your life as well.** "

A groan could be heard from the man as Barry tried to get out from under Jay but it seemed Zoom had other ideas as he quickly pulled him out and threw him a good distance away. " **Your turn will come in due time.** " Called out the demonic Speedster before re-focusing his attention on the man in his hand.

Raising his clawed hand up in order to strike Jay right in the heart, he was soon finding himself yelling out in pain. " **ARGH! WHO DARES!?** " As the freezing block of ice around his hand was utterly painful!

"I do actually you demonic freaky ass nutjob." Called out one Cisco Ramon, who was holding what looked to be a bazooka and wearing the specialized shades that had been used during that time he took a trip to the other timeline and watched himself get killed by Eobard Thawne.

He'd taken to wearing them recently when the vibrations and bright colors started to give him headaches and make his eyes hurt. A few modifications helped to filter the vibrations and bright colors out though the downside was that he was seeing things in grey instead of color. But it was preferable to headaches at any rate. " **You dare to interfere where its not wise to do so!?** " Questioned the highly unhappy Speedster as he dropped Jay and prepared to speed rush the fool for incasing his hand in ice.

But was stopped short when he saw that Harrison Wells was standing next to him with a weapon of his own. " **You as well!? Remember our deal Wells! Or that daughter of yours will suffer more then what she already has!** "

Harry as he was known in this world gulped but stood firm. "I love my daughter very much but I can not betray these people. I just hope she will be able to forgive me."

"Harry might be a dick, but he's not that big of a dick." Added in Cisco as he readied himself for another firing of his modified Bazooka gun that he would be dismantling as soon as he got back to STAR Labs as anybody like Captain Cold having it would NOT be a good thing at all.

Zoom growled angrily at the both of them and Cisco, not taking any chances, fired off his weapon and the blast of ice hit the demonic Speedster right in the chest and expanded quickly as it had been designed to do thanks to the genius brainstorming Cisco, Harry, and Professor Stein had done earlier. A howl of pain could be heard from Zoom and Cisco fired again this time at his legs to help speed up the ice encasement. Zoom tried to move but quickly found himself unable to do as the ice completely encased him into a solid block of ice that one could see through.

"Score one for the good guys." Cisco said happily as Harry rolled his eyes at the younger man's enthusiasm.

The Earth-2 native could only hope and even pray that Zoom wouldn't do something permanent to his daughter, but it was true in what he said. He couldn't go against the people here as it would only be detrimental in the long run if Zoom was to ever be stopped permanently. Though if he never had to do caroling with Garrick and Ramon while making sure to conceal his identity he would be a very happy man. He'd felt like one of the three Wise Fools instead of the three Wise Men. Granted Jesse probably would love it a great deal if and when she heard of that story. As Barry and Jay struggled to their feet, a wrinkle would occur that would make for a very unpleasant surprise for Cisco.

One that would have everybody else in the city unhappy as well since they thought the good guys had indeed scored the victory against the black clad Speedster who looked more demonic then human. The ice around Zoom started to fall off of him and soon the demonic Speedster of Earth-2 was free of the pain inducing ice after vibrating himself at high speeds to get free. " **YOU DARE!?** " Roared out the Speedster with rage and pain in his voice.

Cisco gulped and before anyone attempt to do anything to stop him, Zoom was upon the unfortunate engineer and laying one Hell of an unholy beating on him. Something that had his family feeling quite horrified over seeing one of their own getting beaten like that and one Lisa 'Golden Glider' Snart in honest to God tears at the sight of her man being beaten so badly. The girlfriend of Cisco quickly got herself ready and hauled ass back to Central City while vowing to rain down absolute Hell on the bastard who dared to hurt her baby. Leonard and Mick quickly got in the back seat of the car as she tore out of the drive way of their safe house.

And finally, after seconds of the worst beating Cisco Ramon had ever experienced, it stopped and he was nothing more then a broken bloody mess. " **Any last words fool?** "

"Yeah… This..." In what he felt would be a last act of defiance, he spat blood into the Speedster's face that him snarling in rage.

Energy blasts to his back soon got his attention, blasts that came from the very weapon Harry used to save Barry's life from the Earth-2 King Shark. The shots were enough to have Zoom's back in a large amount of pain and doubled over as he screamed in rage while dropping the bloody and beaten Cisco to the ground. " **AUGH! You will truly regret this Wells!** " And with that promise made, Zoom sped out of the area with a considerably shaken Harry.

Barry would be the first to reach his fallen friend. "Cisco! Hang on buddy! We're gonna get you help!" The Speedster already knew that moving him with his speed would be a very bad idea but it seemed fate had other plans in as several police cars and an ambulance could soon be seen in the distance.

"Give… Lisa my… Love." Wheezed out Cisco and confusing Barry in the process but pushed it to the side to focus on his friend staying alive.

"I will man, but I won't need to as you won't be going anywhere. So just hang on okay? Don't close your eyes Cisco!"

 **Two Hours Later at the Central Haven Hospital**

Barry in his Flash costume, Cisco's very unhappy family, Jax's family, Jay, Caitlin, Professor Stein's wife, Joe, Iris, Captain Singh, Patty, and Harry were all in the waiting room of the hospital. Though Patty was a little unsure about Harry, same for Singh and the fact the man was a bit on the rude side didn't exactly help much either. They were all waiting for news about Cisco, Martin, and Jax since they had injured and in Cisco's case, nearly beaten to death. The Ramons had already voiced their opinion of what had gone on loud and clear and Harry had nearly gone off on them until he got a warning look from Joe and Jay to not do it. Cisco's family were even threatening to sue Barry for getting Cisco involved in something like that.

But nicely and thankfully enough, Captain Singh had interfered and told them it had been Cisco's choice to get involved and that going after the Flash for it would not help anything. And aside from Dante, the rest of the Ramons pretty much grew an intense dislike of the Captain for his defending of the Scarlet Speedster. Everyone's attention however would soon be caught when the waiting room doors burst open and the Snarts along with Mick Rory strolled in with a very unhappy Lisa in the lead. "Uh-oh." Muttered Barry as he finally realized just who his friend had been talking about earlier.

Singh, Patty, and Joe immediately had their guns out at the three criminals. "Its alright officers, I think I know why the three are here." Said Barry while distorting his voice.

"You're damned right on why I'm here!" Yelled out Lisa as she marched over to Barry and slapped the ever loving crap out of him! Something that stunned everybody else in the process aside from Leonard who just whistled while Mick cracked up laughing.

After Lisa had learned of the fact that Wells or Thawne or whatever he wanted to call himself had been instrumental in helping her and Cisco get together that day he attacked her man, she'd been torn between thanking him and then beating the holy Hell out of him. Or doing a mix of the two but sadly never had the chance to do it considering what happened to him sometime later. Though that look a like of him would be a good stand in since she'd been told about how he could be at times. "That hurt!" Got out the pained Speedster distortedly.

"Good you ass! You got _MY_ baby in the hospital and this girl is NOT happy! You should never have let him be out there where that thing could get him!"

Bad enough her man had already been killed in one timeline, she didn't need him getting killed in this one too damnit! She loved him way too much and she wouldn't be able to handle his death. "You and Cisco are…?" Started Joe but was unable to finish due to the amount of shock he was in over what he was starting to think with the image the girl was giving him and everybody else.

"That's right, have been ever since that other Speedster tried to kill him last year. And it was all thanks to me that my baby lived!"

"Uhh..." Started Barry but quickly shut his mouth when he got a heated and very scary glare from the Golden Glider.

Something Iris couldn't help but laugh over and would have to use that as blackmail later. "Well this explains everything." Muttered Leonard from where he stood with Mick.

"Yep." Added Mick, not that he really cared what the other Snart did in her free time.

Dante, having had previous experience with Lisa Snart was going to just keep his mouth shut. Even if he did feel his little brother could do a whole lot better, but at least she seemed to give a damn so that counted for something. His mother on the otherhand already had quite a few negative thoughts about the girl who thought she could have her Francisco's heart and was about to let loose with them when two doctors showed up. And it'd be Joe who was able to ask how the three were doing before anyone else could.

"Mr. Stein and Mr. Jefferson will be fine, both are suffering some bruising in the chest area and its advised they take some time to heal up fully before um.. Well, before doing what they were doing earlier."

The second doctor spoke up after that. "Unfortunately that is not the case with Mr. Ramon as it will be a good deal of time until he is able to recover from the trauma inflicted on him by that Speedster. As a matter of fact he will be bed ridden for the foreseeable future until his body has fully recovered."

Tears was in more than one person's eyes after that announcement. "Can we see them?" Asked Clarissa Stein.

"Of course, right this way." Said the first doctor and Clarissa and Jax's family followed suit, the Ramons were about to do the same when Lisa stopped that real quick with a glare as she'd been told by her Engineer more then enough to know about them.

"I know he's your family, but I AM seeing him first. We can fight about that as much as you want later but as his girlfriend and eventual wife, I have the right to see him first." Her tone made it clear she wasn't about to be argued with on that. Even if she was possibly being out of line.

"I pity the man already." Muttered Harry aloud.

And if he was affected by Lisa's glare? He gave a good show of not showing it! "Fine, but we speak of this later." Replied Cisco's mother with a look that said it wasn't negotiable.

Lisa nodded, satisfied with that and went to follow the doctors to see her man. A part of her wondered if there was any Meta-Humans out there with the power to heal. She'd certainly rob as many banks as she had too if it meant they would help her Engineer out. The sight of his bruised face would horrify her but she would stand by Cisco through it all as he recovered. Something that would certainly help make their bond and love for one another grow even more during that time. Lisa would even get a chance to encase Zoom's leg in gold at one point as well as a form of payback on the bastard for hurting her baby. Her unwavering devotion to Cisco would make even his mother become a fan of the girl in the end as well.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Well that got longer then I expected! Originally, I had been thinking of making it to where Lisa was there and helping in the fight against Zoom and after Cisco was injured, she'd get so angry at what happened to him that she'd start channeling one of her New 52 abilities and use them on ol' Zoom. But in the end I went with this instead. Look forward to seeing your thoughts!**


End file.
